The Brightest Star
by Silent Panic
Summary: Its been a few years since becoming the true mistress of the cards and Sakura is now 15. With almost all her elementary school friends enrolled in the same High School, what will happen when a new transfer student with mysterious powers appear? A chapter may have alternate povs.
1. A New Student

_Please tell me if you notice and logic problems and/or grammar mistakes._

**The New Student**

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura! Wake up! Your alarm clock rang thirty minutes ago!"

"Just a few more seconds Kero-chaaan…" I muttered.

"You're gon'na be late! OI," Kero yelled in my ear. "You have a test today don't you?"

"HOE?" I jerked out of my bed at record speed and started changing. "I completely forgot! I'm going to be late!"

"Have fun at school!" Kero yawned as I whipped past him, jerked open the door and headed downstairs.

"Late again, eh? What a monster," Touya snickered, oblivious to my glares. Why does he always have to call me that? He's still such a meanie.

"Now, now", oto-san said absently. "Here I packed you your lunches"

"Hank-kooo", I mumbled around breakfast. The beautiful photo of oka-san caught my eye. And I felt guilty for not praying to and for her, for so long. It was because I couldn't, everytime I envisioned her in heaven I saw... him. He was looking at me with his intense amber eyes, never wavering, it only made me want to see him. But that no longer is possible. I closed my eyes as I felt the all too familiar ache in my chest. 'Okaa-san,' I thought to her for the first time in months, 'I'm sorry I haven't thought of you for so long. It just that I wasn't ready. It still hurts so much when I think of him! It's been a little bit over a year since Syaoran-kun died, but please don't worry about me! I have Tomoyo and all my other friends supporting me, so everything will definitely be alright. Definitely!' This is the first time I told her upfront about Syaoran! I felt... Relieved somehow, as if part of the burden was taken off my shoulders. For weeks I refused to accept the fact that Syaoran-kun is dead. I was even mean to Meiling-chan when she tried to talk to me. Hurt, Meiling returned to Hong Kong and we haven't had any contact since. That reminds me… I should say sorry to her, even if it is a bit late, even if she won't accept. I wonder if she'll forgive me-

"Hey! Monster! You'll really be late if you don't start leaving soon," Touya said. I snapped out of my daze to yell at him for calling me a monster again, only to stop when I saw his face. He was looking at me intently, with worry etched into his eyes, oto-san too. I plastered a nervous smile on my face and headed to the door with onii-chan following close behind. When onii-chan and oto-san thought I wasn't paying attention they both traded worried glances.

"Sakura tries too hard for us", Touya mouthed behind my back. Oto-san smiled knowingly and gave me a loving look. I smiled back, for real this time, and both their gazes softened. Onii-chan and oto-san both care about me so much, I don't ever want to see them sad because of me.

Panting, I rushed into the classroom and made it to my desk, just as the bell rang. A few more seconds and I would have gotten my tenth late, meaning a month of cleaning the class after school. I sighed inwardly in relief. I sank into my seat and traded smiles with Tomoyo-chan, my best friend. It was surprising we both enrolled and got in the same high school, almost everyone from my elementary school made it to this school.

"Right on time," Tomoyo-chan whispered.

"Mm," I grumbled, as Naido-sensei started calling out attendance. "I don't want to have to clean her chalkboard again, its so tiring! She writes way too much notes." Tomoyo giggles at that.

"You're too cute Sakura-chan!"

"Alright," the sensei said, "Since everyone is here on time I'll be introducing you a new student." My eyes widened, and the whole class perked up while hearing that. I couldn't help but feel my heart sink, I didn't think that such a thing could remind me of Syaoran-kun so much. How he first entered my life... And now I'll never see him again… Tears threatened to overflow, but I refuse to let them. I promised myself I wouldn't make anyone worry about me ever again. Tilting my head, I cover my eyes with my bangs, hoping to get my emotions under control before someone notices. Tomoyo looks at me with worried eyes, but she stays quiet, nothing ever escapes her keen observation skills.

"This is our new student! He was originally a transfer student from Karakura! Please welcome him," Naida-sensei gushed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, please take good care of me"


	2. Chapter 2

_I may be switching between English and Japanese terms so I apologize beforehand._

**Chapter 2:**

So this is Tomoeda… I thought, as I surveyed the humans staring back. They were nothing special, so then why did Captain Yamamoto assign me and Rangiku to this town? I haven't been able to detect any weird spiritual pressure since I got here… And yet I was told this mission was of utmost importance. Something must be happening, but what? I wonder how Rangiku doing-

"Hey! Why is your hair white?"

"Did you bleach your hair? It's so white! Like an old man's!"

"No, no I did not bleach my hair white, I was born this way," I sighed. Everywhere I go it's always the same questions. Always.

"That can't be true!" Another boy insisted, "Are you an albino?"

"Idiot! Albinos have pink eyes, he has turquoise ones."

"How would I know? He could have been wearing contacts for all you know!"

"Now, now everyone!" Naido-sensei raised her voice, "Don't be rude, you'll make him uncomfortable. Hitsugaya-kun, class is just starting; you can make your way over to that seat-yes that one, the one behind Kinomoto-san.

This'll be a long day, I thought, as I sank to my desk. I'm the Captain for heaven's sake. Why do I have to go to school while Rangiku just lies around in the apartment?

"Sakura-chan?" A girl whispered to the brunette in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Mh," She replied quietly. Unconvinced, the dark violet haired girl kept glancing at her worriedly throughout the whole class. Just high school drama, no doubt, nothing to concern myself over. Suddenly, the air got heavy. A Hollow? No, a Hollow doesn't have that much Spiritual Pressure. Then… Can it be? An arrancar?

"BRIIIING" The bell rings right on time. Without a second thought, I rush out of the class and head towards the source, hopefully Rangiku has already sensed it. This gigai is so hard to move in. Still on school grounds, I hide behind a tree and swallow the Soul Candy. I don't know how Kuchiki does it, lasting for so long with that thing on. Is this what Yamamoto was worried about, an arrancar? That doesn't seem right still, the spiritual pressure of this arrancar can't even be compared to that of an Espada… Someone of my spiritual pressure shouldn't need to watch over this town.

* * *

_Sakura pov_

"Tomoyo-chan, I sense something really weird." I kept having this uneasy feeling ever since the bell rang, signaling for lunch. "It was nothing like how I felt when there was a Clow card rampaging around. Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, I feel perfectly fine. Do you think maybe there's a new enemy for Sakura-chan to face? I still have so many costumes that you haven't worn yet… Oh but you've grown quite a lot… so I might have to make some minor adjustments…" Tomoyo gushed, "But Sakura-chan will always be cute no matter what! Just think of the possibilities!"

"Eh..." There goes Tomoyo. I sat down on a sunny patch and take out my lunch, "Are you sure you feel nothing? The air is... so heavy. It's almost hard to breathe. But I don't think I have a fever."

"Maybe you should call Kero-chan," Tomoyo said after a while of thought. "You still carry that phone I gave you years ago right?"

"Good idea!" I say. I rummage through my bag for it and then dialed the number. I haven't had the heart to throw it out, because it reminded me of Syaora-kun. I know I promised myself to get over him, for the good of everyone, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to throw away everything that reminds me of him, right? If I did so, I would have nothing left.

"Sakura? This is the first time you called through this phone since… ever!" Kero-chan yelled after picking up on the 3rd ring. "This better be important! I'm almost beating my high score!"

"I don't know if this is important… but do you feel anything weird today? Like, the air's too heavy perhaps?" Kero-chan went silent for a few seconds.

"You're right; I could barely pick it up. I'm coming over!" Kero declared, "I don't have a good feeling about this…" Beep, the call ended. So it isn't just me… Kero-chan sounded troubled. What's going on? I collected all the Clow cards already, and even turned them into Sakura cards. When I thought that was over the "Seal" card appeared. What else can there be?

"FOOD?"

Tomoyo and I both look up at the new voice. It was Hitsugaya-kun. He was leaning against a tree at a really awkward angle, as if he couldn't even stand. But he didn't look like he's even aware. He's fixiated on our lunches, I could almost swear he's drooling.

"Eh, do you think Hitsugaya-kun is acting a bit weird?" Tomoyo whispered to me. "It's true he only transferred today, but he's posture and facial expressions were completely different from in class!"

"You're right… Do you think he's okay? He looks like he's drunk," I whispered back. We simultaneously stare at him.

"Don't talk liike I'm not heere,..!" He protested, "I really amm hungryyyyy!" He snatches my lunch and starts eating. Speechless, I just stare as he gobbles everything down in no time flat. Tomoyo's lunch also vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_Toshiro pov_

That thing barely put up a fight... It went down with one blow and Rangiku was no where in sight, probably drunk on cheap beer again. That thing I killed was similar to those hollow-arrancar hybrids Ichigo faced before… Why are they appearing all of a sudden again? I'll ask the Soul Society once I have the chance, I better return to that school before someone notices my absence. I push off, and manoveur from roof to roof, making my way back. If only Rangiku was more responsible, why do I have to do everythi-What the hell is my gigai doing? I told the Gikon specifically to pretend he's asleep! It better not be one of Urahara's unique defects.

I really have to do everything don't I…?

I sigh inwardly. Hopefully those two girls won't cause too much of a commotion once I drag him away…. Damn Urahara, I thought he fixed those soul candies! I land gracefully next to the Gikon and grab him at the back of his shirt and started dragging him away.

"HOE?" The brunette shrieked.

Just ignore them, and keep going, I tell myself. I can make excuses later.

"Why does it look like he's being drag by an invisible person?" the other haired one stared.

"Why is there two Hitsugaya-kuuun?" The brunette wailed in confusion.

I jerk to a halt, "You can see me?"


End file.
